


Soothe

by dwarrowdams



Series: Tolkientober [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Tea, Tolkientober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Eadgyd has a cup of tea and relaxes.  Written for Day 7 of Tolkientober (a character in our world).
Series: Tolkientober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476
Collections: All the Eadgyd All the Time





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent OC stuff! I always put my characters through a lot and Eadgyd has been through so goddamn much. This is my little way of making up for it.

Eadgyd stars at the teakettle as though she’d never seen one before.

Of course, she hasn’t seen one before—at least not one like this. As far as I know, all the kettles in Middle-earth need to be heated over a fire. This one just needs to be plugged into a wall and it heats water (and glows blue in the process because I think it looks pretty).

“It can heat the water without a fire?” she asks.

“Kind of,” I explain as I take my “Somebunny Loves You” mug from the cupboard and set it on the counter. “It gets power from the outlet,” I explain, gesturing so she’ll know what I mean, “and there’s something beneath the kettle that heats it. It’ll be hot enough for tea in a couple minutes.”

She stares in fascination at the bubbling water as I sift through my tea cabinet, trying to figure out which herbal tea she might like. I don’t think Eadgyd would object to caffeine, but I don’t want her to be wired. The hibiscus tea at the front of my cabinet catches my eye and I grab a bag.

“Is this all right?” I say, handing her the wrapped tea bag.

She takes her eyes from the kettle to look at it, studying the ingredients. “Hibiscus?” she asks, pronouncing the word slowly. “What is this?”

“A kind of flower,” I explain as I take the teabag from her, unwrapping it. “Here—do you want to try it?”

She sniffs hesitantly, inspecting the teabag’s contents before nodding. 

“Perfect,” I say, placing the teabag in the Somebunny Loves Me mug. The water is just about done heating, so I turn the kettle off and pour the water into the mug, making sure to leave some room at the top so I don’t spill it.

“Let’s go sit,” I say, gesturing towards my living room.

She follows me, about to sit down in my big chair, but hesitating once she realizes there’s nowhere else to sit.

“It’s fine,” I say, gesturing for her to sit down. “I have other chairs.”

She looks like she wants to protest, but sits anyways. I put the tea on the table beside her before bringing in my chair and setting it on the other side of the table. Eadgyd stares at me as if waiting for me to do something.

“Just relax,” I tell her. “I’m going to find some bunny videos.”

Again, she looks about to protest, but nods. “What is a video?” she asks.

I turn on my TV, open the YouTube app, and do a quick search for rabbit videos. “Videos let you watch something as if it was happening right in front of you,” I explain. “Here—I found one where we can watch some rabbit kits growing up. Does that sound all right?”

Eadgyd’s face immediately lights up and I press play, knowing that I’m going to have more fun watching her than watching the baby bunnies.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I wish I could actually give Eadgyd a cup of tea and watch rabbit videos with her. She deserves it.
> 
> (I almost wrote her going down to my state's Department of Workforce Development to punch people because I'd been waiting five and a half months for unemployment [yes, I do mean months], but thankfully my unemployment money got here on Monday, so Eadgyd gets to rest instead.)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
